1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopic water gun and more particularly to a low-cost and simply-designed telescopic water gun with an inner tube and an outer tube which can be retractably operated for speedily positioning, and a water inlet connector disposed at another end of the outer tube which can be used for opening or closing water outlet.
2. Related Art
As illustrated in the structures in FIGS. 1-5 of the utility model patent “Retractable Tube Connector Structure” published in Jun. 1, 2014 with publication number M479372 and filing number 102222745, the retractable water tube can only be connected with an external water source and cannot control the outlet of water.
As stated in the structures mentioned in the abstract of the utility model patent “Improved Positioning Structure of “Retractable Squirt Tube” published in Jun. 1, 2007 with publication number M313198 and filing number 95222047: an inner tube being disposed inside an outer tube, a limiting plug being fixedly disposed at an inserting end of the inner tube, an upper limiting ring sleeve and a lower limiting ring sleeve being fixedly disposed at two ends of the outer tube respectively, the upper limiting ring sleeve being used for the inner tube to go through and for limiting the limiting plug at the end of the inner tube, the upper limiting ring sleeve and the lower limiting ring sleeve being used for preventing the inner tube from detaching from the outer tube, the upper and lower limiting ring sleeves having a sleeving space inside, the sleeving space having an inner circumferential wall protruded from a bottom edge and apart from an outer circumferential wall so that an inserting trough being formed between the inner circumferential wall and the outer circumferential wall for fitting the outer tube, the inner and outer circumferential walls being disposed inside and outside the tubes. Based on the above structures, the limiting ring sleeves disposed at the ends of the outer tube can prevent gap from forming both in dry and wet conditions for keeping secure combinations between the structural members.
As shown in FIGS. 1, 2, 3, 4 and 6, a lower limiting ring sleeve 50 disposed at a lower end of an outer tube 10 does not provide the structure and function that can control the outlet of water, it can only connect the retractable water tube with an external water source. It has to couple with an additional water control structure as shown in FIG. 7 in order to control the water outlet. Thus, the structure is more complicated and it is inconvenient in usage. Furthermore, the complicated structure may increase the manufacturing costs. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved telescopic water gun to overcome the problems stated above.